


i find it shelter to speak to you

by preludes



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Character Study, F/F, Toni’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: So when Shelby takes her soft hands away from Toni’s eyes and shows her the makeshift picnic; a blanket of giant leaves that are probably poisonous, lychre berries, and half of a slightly brown apple that Shelby found buried in Jeanette’s suitcase (a strange thing to bring to a spa retreat, but hey, maybe she was a health nut?) what Toni hears herself say is “Is this meant to be a date?”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	i find it shelter to speak to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clizzyhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/gifts).



The thing is—

Toni’s never been particularly adept at compliments and she knows this as intimately as she knows Regan’s face. She’s great with insults, sure. She’s learnt over the years to have cutting barbs at the ready, carrying them in her pocket like other children carried their allowance; with care and reverence and reserving them. Or trying to, at least.

So when Shelby takes her soft hands away from Toni’s eyes and shows her the makeshift picnic; a blanket of giant leaves that are probably poisonous, lychre berries, and half of a slightly brown apple that Shelby found buried in Jeanette’s suitcase (a strange thing to bring to a spa retreat, but hey, maybe she was a health nut?) what Toni hears herself say is “Is this meant to be a date?”

And Shelby’s face falls immediately. Of course it would, Toni thinks later on, Shelby isn’t used to being semi insulted when she’s trying to do something nice. But Shelby was a pageant girl and so she smiles at her still, but Toni knows her well enough by now to know she’s faking it. “I mean….Yeah.”

“ _Oh_.” Toni says, and hurries to sit down, making sure bare skin doesn’t touch the leaves. Better to be safe than sorry, one of her foster parents used to say, and she supposes it’s true. “Okay. Uh, what’s the occasion?”

“Does there need to be an occasion?” Shelby asks, and she seems almost worried. “I dunno how much time has passed. Maybe it’s our week anniversary? I dunno, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Because you deserve nice things, Toni. And if stuff was normal I’d take you to some fancy restaurant or something but it’s not so. Here we are. I don’t even know if you like apples, this was a mistake I—“

“Shelby,” Toni stands again, puts her hands on Shelby’s face. “Have faith or whatever it is you Christians say. This is really nice. Thank you.”

“Oh! You’re welcome, Toni.” Shelby says, and then she smiles for real. Toni bites her tongue and smiles back; she’s never been much of a smiler except around Martha or Regan, but she can make the exception. “You realise I’m gonna save that date line, right? I’m gonna pull it out when you least expect it.”

“You better,” Toni replies. “Remember I have plenty of stuff on you too, Miss I’m Secretly Gay and Homophobic.”

Shelby laughs, then, laughs hard enough that her dentures sort of shake. And Toni kisses her because she can, because they are free, because nothing matters and everything matters and she’s on a date on an island from a Hell she’s never believed in, so why should she not?

**Author's Note:**

> title is an emily dickinson quote! this was originally posted on [my tumblr](https://lesbiansupergirl.tumblr.com/post/640656428455034880/if-you-dont-mind-me-sending-prompts-shelby), hope you enjoyed!! <3333


End file.
